


Silver Magic

by Kivrin



Series: Rupert Giles [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Silver Magic

The debate goes on, even after Giles sets his glasses on Viola Harkness's desk and kneels in the circle. No, some keep saying. It's women's magic, earthy, nurturing, older and purer than men.

He refrains from shouting "For God's sake, one of your pure and holy sisters is destroying the earth!"

And then Viola's hands are on him, and he tastes it - sweeter and sharper than Eyghon, deeper and brighter than anything he's cast alone. It's stars and ice; it's quicksilver in his blood, steel in his bones. Alien power, suddenly his.

It's close as he'll come to being Chosen.


End file.
